Many people engaged in discussions about sports, politics, religion, and other topics prefer to engage through audio/voice rather than text. While some social media applications include an audio component, many audio applications limit the size of the audience and are organized based on the conversation and current contributors rather than allowing for topic-centered, real-time discussion with an audience of unlimited size. While current social media applications allow users to post and share multimedia content, there is a need for a software platform optimized for recording and sharing short audio messages with large groups in an organized and topical fashion.